There are existing machines for grading the size of scallops. These may be considered as separated into two different categories. First, there are mechanical type grading devices. One such device is of a drum style. The problem with these types of devices is that they are relatively complex in construction and thus expensive to produce. Another form of apparatus for grading scallops is one based upon weighing individual scallops. This turns out to be a very expensive system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for grading pieces of seafood and in particular for the grading of the size of scallops.